


[Not] Strong Enough

by Voirloup



Series: TenYearsLater [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Arena, Character Death, Creepy, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Luna Don't Read This, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, TDI, Trauma, Unwholesome, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Rentrer à la maison. Voilà ce qu'était Laugh Tale maintenant.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Past Relationship(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: TenYearsLater [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Not] Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> on remercie SoraaKami pour la correction o/

L’île de Laugh Tale était petite mais entièrement remplie de maisons et commerces. En son centre, l’épave du Sunny Go, ancien bateau du Roi des Pirates et son équipage, devenue leur demeure et palais. Kidd regardait le Thousand Merry dont les voiles si noires étaient pleinement visibles à travers les mâts de l’immense maison des StrawHat.

Ce nouveau bateau était un mélange des deux qui avaient portés l’équipage sur les océans. Il le savait parce que Zoro lui en avait parlé avant la guerre, avant le tout, quand la petite Kuina suçait encore son pouce et que le petit Kalle dansait vaguement sur ses pieds, accroché aux multiples bras de Robin durant le festin qu’ils avaient fait sur l’île pendant des jours.

Sacrant leur Roi Monkey D. Luffy comme le Roi des Eaux et maître de la liberté.

Roi qui les avait mené vers la guerre contre le gouvernement. Pas que Kidd ne lui en veuille, seul son équipage et Law comptaient à ses yeux à ce moment-là. Tant étaient morts. Tant avaient survécu. Tant avaient des problèmes à jamais maintenant.

Law se fit sauter dessus par Bepo à peine il posa un pied sur le bois du port et il leva les yeux au ciel à cela. Heat et Sachi le saluèrent rapidement avant de lui dire qu’ils étaient déjà attendus auprès de Robin pour leur rapport. Il regarda ses trois camarades, l’un à la fourrure devenu terne, l’autre au bras droit manquant et l’autre à la jambe de bois.

La guerre avait pris et elle avait donné, pensa-t-il en regardant la petite fille entre les deux hommes.

« Bonjour Grace. » la petite brune se cacha derrière les jambes de ses pères et il sourit vaguement. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, elle ne marchait pas encore.

« Tonton Kidd était le capitaine de papa » fit Sachi en se penchant vaguement vers la copie parfaite du démon d’Ohara. « et tonton Law était le mien. »

« On va aller rejoindre Nico-ya. » lança ce dernier, Bepo l’ayant enfin lâché de ses bras. Lui regardait les minuscules étoiles dans le regard noir de la future génération.

Il n’avait jamais compris le délire de l’archéologue StrawHat à offrir un de ses doubles à des couples pour que ces derniers puissent avoir des enfants. Mais il comprenait celui de vouloir revoir la vie à nouveau : après avoir vu la mort certains voulaient voir la vie.

Eux préféraient continuer à la côtoyer.

Il était sûr que d’autres auraient voulu faire de même si certaines choses ne les retenaient pas ici. Beaucoup ne les saluèrent que vaguement quand ils traversèrent le village de l’île. Vaguement, le rouge reconnut certains qui avaient combattus avec eux durant la guerre, d’autres qui avaient combattus à Wano comme Hawkins ou avant comme Jewerly.

C’était lui qui l’avait amené ici après tout.

D’autres ne les saluèrent pas. Parce qu’ils étaient les gardes fous du Roi. Parce qu’ils étaient les bourreaux et les collecteurs de dettes. Parce qu’ils ne les connaissaient que par la cruauté de ce qu’ils voyaient quand ils étaient à la maison.

Si douce comparée à ce qu’ils faisaient au dehors.

Ils pénétrèrent le Sunny comme s’ils étaient chez eux et personne ne les en empêcha. Ils croisèrent Usopp qui ne les vit pas, trop perdu dans son monde à parler à ceux qui n’étaient plus. Ses imitations de voix étaient presque parfaites, bien trop proche des vraies pour qu’ils s’y perdent tous.

La guerre avait cet effet sur les gens. Et Usopp préférait continuer à se mentir encore et encore plutôt que passer par-dessus le corps de ses compagnons.

Chopper, comme toujours, n’était pas trop loin afin de surveiller le sniper et les salua vaguement avant de les renseigner sur la position de la brune, tout en écoutant la voix simulant celle de Brook faisant une blague sur la pâleur de ses os.

En montant les escaliers pour aller sur le pont du navire, ils entendirent la voix de Zoro et Kidd ferma les paupières pour ne pas tourner la tête. Ce n’était qu’Usopp de toute manière.

Mais il se rappelait tant des histoires de son camarade durant leurs jours à Laugh Tale. C’était stupide mais il avait eu l’impression de revoir Killer à travers le sabreur, comme ce dernier avait crû revoir quelqu’un en lui durant un temps. Ils s’étaient tout de suite entendu, aussi étrange que cela puisse être.

Ils avaient parlé de tout comme de rien. Il avait entendu les histoires du trouple étrange que Sanji, Nami et lui formaient (qui était assez fou pour entamer ce genre de relation complexe et avoir des gosses tout en étant les pirates les plus recherchés du globe hors les StrawHat hein?). Zoro avait écouté ses histoires avec Law.

Il revint dans le présent en évitant tout juste la petite Kuina, qui se faisait poursuivre par son frère sur l’herbe verte du bateau. Ils avaient tant grandi eux aussi. Sanji les salua vaguement avant de continuer à poursuivre ses enfants qui avaient visiblement piqué quelque chose dans la cuisine.

L’influence de Luffy à tous les coups.

Des fois, il se demandait comment Sanji et Nami continuaient à réussir à maintenir leur vie alors que leur autre moitié était morte et au beau milieu d’All Blue, là où la terre rouge de Marie-Joie avait fini au fond des eaux.

Il se demandait des fois si le cuistot blond y avait posé les pieds depuis les funérailles. Il savait que Wire y était toujours, sur un vieux bateau qui ne tenait pas debout mais qu’importe. C’était le rêve de bien trop de cuisiniers pour qu’il n’essaye pas d’y vivre, même avec une épave.

Law ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et ils trouvèrent Robin avec Jinbei en train de discuter via escargophone avec ils ne savaient qui. Pas qu’ils en avaient quelque chose à faire de toute manière. Le brun s’assit sur une des chaises derrière l’immense bureau que la démone avait fait posé quand la petite ville avait commencé à prendre forme et tandis que lui préférait rester posé contre le mur près de la porte.

« Merci des renseignements U-Rouge-san. » ah, voilà un nom qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps. « Je transmettrai à Luffy et je te rappellerai quand il aura pris une décision. »

L’escargophone fût rapidement raccroché et Jinbei les salua avant de disparaître, sa chaise roulante grinçant légèrement à chaque coup de poignet, pour aller informer le Roi des dernières nouvelles. Robin se posa dernière son bureau, prit une pile de dossier et ouvrit le premier avant qu’elle ne les salue également.

Law lui expliqua que les transferts de Smile vers la zone interdite étaient définitivement finis. Il lui parla de la mort définitivement de Laffite et d’autres survivants de l’équipage de Barbe Noire. Il lui raconta la mort prématurée des petits-enfants de la famille Charlotte encore sous le joug de la reine des bonbons. Il déclara la mort d’Apoo également, même si elle n’avait aucun lien avec leur boulot.

Et d’autres affaires qu’ils avaient réglées durant les deux dernières années à voyager dans l’immense océan.

Et elle inscrivit tout ça à la vitesse de l’éclair sans poser de questions et souriait même à certaines choses. Luffy n’était pas forcément pour toutes les directives qu’elle donnait mais c’était elle qui gérait la Pègre aujourd’hui, avec son compagnon.

Cela avait assez étonné tout le monde en voyant l’ancien grand corsaire des sables revenir aux bras de Robin après un de ses voyages pour mettre la Pègre sous sa main, mais vu que l’équipage avait fini par débrancher Franky après plusieurs années de coma sans le moindre signe d’éveil… Il fallait bien qu’elle tourne la page.

Crocodile devait être quelque part vers Marie-Joie d’ailleurs, si les souvenirs de l’ancien capitaine était correct. Pour une affaire avec Koala, la petite dernière des Révolutionnaires sûrement.

« Nous avons un problème avec un des petits nouveaux de la piraterie. » annonça-t-elle quand elle finit de ranger les dossiers dans les immenses étagères derrière elle.

« Lequel ? Sont tous plus de ma voie que celle de notre p’tit roi. » s’amusa-t-il. La nouvelle génération de pirate n’avait qu’une idée en tête, prendre les titres de l’ancienne à la manière forte, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi ils s’étaient battus.

Il n’avait pas son mot à dire, ni Law après tout, vu le nombre de personnes qu’ils avaient pu tuer pour arriver aux côtés de Luffy sur l’île mystérieuse. Mais la nouvelle génération ? C’était lui et son amant tout craché. Non le gamin, plus gamin aujourd’hui, au chapeau de paille.

« Sparrow Luis. »

Oh. Ouais, ils avaient vaguement entendu parler de lui sur une des îles qu’ils avaient visité. Un pirate assoiffé par la renommée et le sang, criant qu’il serait celui qui tuerait les derniers StrawHat.

« Il empiète également sur mes affaires, ce qui m’annonce que ce gamin en sait déjà trop. » dit-elle mais ils connaissaient la sentence avant même qu’elle ne le dise.

« Il est où ? » demanda Law. Il pouvait entendre le frémissement dans la voix, celui qui voulait dire qu’il avait envie de jouer.

« Dans les cachots de l’arène. » sourit-elle. « Les combats s’ouvriront à vingt heures. »

« On y sera. »

Ils l’entendirent tout juste dire que Sanji aussi y serait avant qu’ils ne sortent de la salle. Meh. Au moins la mise à mort serait amusante pensa-t-il en continuant à suivre son homme pour rentrer chez eux. Parce qu’après tout, les combattants ne faisaient que se battre que pour leur vie dans l’arène.

Et les trois vieux pirates, les conquérants de Laugh Tale, étaient invaincus pour le moment.  
.

Sanji était de ces personnes que Kidd considérait comme coincé sur cette fichue terre de promesse. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la manière dont ses coups brisaient le crâne des hommes qui essayaient de passer par lui pour regagner leur liberté. Si Zoro n’était pas mort à Marie-Joie, les choses auraient sûrement été bien différentes pour le trouple et leurs enfants.

Le rouge lui tapa la main quand il revint du terrain de terre, le sang dégoulinant encore de son pantalon et le bandana vert autour de son bras gauche.

« Le prochain à se battre est Sparrow Luis. » annonça la voix neutre d’Hawkins. « Ses chances de survies sont presque nulles et ce sans qu’il n’ait choisi un gardien à affronter. »

Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi Luffy les avait nommés gardien. Mais c’était leur titre maintenant. Les gardiens du royaume du Roi des Pirates. Il y avait celui posté aux côtés de leur majesté et ceux qui voguaient pour régler les problèmes du monde. Bien sûr, Kidd et Law n’étaient pas les deux seuls à voguer en mer mais ils étaient ceux qui partaient le plus longtemps.

« J’y vais. » déclara le brun avec l’excitation qu’il avait toujours dans ce genre de moment.

Ça lui foutait la trique à chaque fois. Alors il attrapa durement les mèches brunes et embrassa leur propriétaire en mordant quasiment les lèvres brunes qui lui rendirent coup pour coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix du voyant lança le nom de l’ancien capitaine des Heart dans l’air et ils se sourirent avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse derrière les grilles immenses qui le menèrent au terrain de terre rougie par le sang.

Il prendrait le prochain. Parce que voir Law se battre était pire que le ton excité par le combat de ce dernier. Il aurait besoin de vider son trop plein d’énergie ou il allait baiser son amant sur la terre rouge sans se préoccuper qu’il y avait un corps non loin et des gens autour d’eux.

Ils étaient les vieux pirates ouais. Ils étaient la pire génération et ceux qui avaient découverts Laugh Tale. Ils étaient les Empereurs, les Corsaires et les Gardiens de ces eaux.

Et personne, surtout pas un petit con de moineau dont la tête finit rapidement par voler entre les mains tatouées du brun, ne viendrait leur reprendre ça tant qu’ils étaient en forme pour se battre.

**Author's Note:**

> Défi -  
> Avoir des enfants 26 : Sanji/Zoro/Nami  
> \+ Ship farfelu Heat/Sachi  
> \+ Défi des adultes 144 (Série d'OS/Drabble dans une time-line gore/glauque/Horrifique/Etc)  
> \+ Défi couple 385 Robin / Crocodile  
> \+ copc de ramener Crocodile sur le Sunny et d'en faire un StrawHat


End file.
